<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Afterlife of Eileen Snape and the Reunion with her Only Son by selinasnapenorrington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855554">The Afterlife of Eileen Snape and the Reunion with her Only Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington'>selinasnapenorrington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinasnapenorrington/pseuds/selinasnapenorrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eileen Prince &amp; Severus Snape, Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shots Stories about Harry Potter [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Afterlife of Eileen Snape and the Reunion with her Only Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobias is hitting his wife again, as always. Severus is in his room doing his summer homework. He really wished that his father wasn't a Muggle...or better yet not his father.</p><p>Tobias picked up his empty beer bottle. "WOMAN! I TOLD YOU TO BUY ME WINE! AND WHY THERE IS NO WINE AGAIN? HAVE YOU DRINK IT?!" He demands angrily. He is drunk.</p><p>"They have no wine in the shop! And you have used up all our money for alcohol! We don't even have money for food !" Eileen shouts back.</p><p>Tobias is very angry now. He used the bottle in his hand to hit Eileen hard on the head. Eileen immediately fallen onto the ground and screams in pain. Blood is seeping from her head.</p><p>Severus rushes out of his room when he heard her mother screams. He immediately saw the blood. He tried to help her. But Tobias use the bottle to hit Eileen continuously. And Tobias ignored Severus's protest and screaming.</p><p>The last thought in Eileen's mind was, "Severus my son. Be save. Be strong. I love you."</p><p>    <br/>🐍</p><p>It is 1981's Halloween today. Eileen looks at the world of the living. Her heart has broken when she knows her son became a Death Eater. But in her mind, she always know that her son Severus is brave and loyal. He knows what is wrong and what is right. She really missed him.</p><p>Her son is her everything. She is sad that she can never protect him from harm again.</p><p>She watched the Potters are murdered. And her son goes to Godric's Hallow. And her heart breaks when he saw Lily is dead. He hugs her dead body and cried. He wished he never was a Death Eater, never called her a mudblood.</p><p>She watched as her son stopped crying. In the later years, she never saw him smile again. To say the truth, she had never seen him smile since he went to Hogwarts. Severus seems heartless because his heart died .</p><p>🐍</p><p>Today is 2 May 1998, Eileen watched her son protected Lily's son Harry over the years. She watched as her son went to the Shrieking Shack, the shack that nearly caused him killed by a werewolf.</p><p>Her eyes widen as she saw ordered her once handsome classmate, Tom Riddle, ordered his snake Nagini to attack him. She cried as Nagini continuously to attack her son.</p><p>"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly, and Disapparated.</p><p>Severus stood there, his knees shaking. They gave way and he fell to the floor, lay sprawled on the ground, breathing hard and clutching the bloody cuts in his neck.</p><p>It was painful. White-hot searing pain was spreading through his whole body. He blinked his eyes. He was going to see Lily again. He would no longer need to do this. He didn't want to fight anymore.</p><p>And suddenly there was a ripple in the landscape, and Severus thought it was his own blurring vision, until he realised who stood there.</p><p>Harry Potter crouched gently at his side, and held his hand gently on Severus's neck. It subsided the pain.</p><p>He wanted something suddenly. Pain and longing burst through his veins. He thought of all the happy memories he'd shared with Lily before James had took her. And he forced them through his mind.</p><p>White memories began trickling from him. With great difficulty, he burst words out.</p><p>"Take it...take it..." The words issued from his throat, barely audible, but Harry understood, and took the thoughts with a flask.</p><p>Severus had no blood left in him. There was only one thought in his mind: Lily.</p><p>He burst with longing again. The last thing he wanted to see...he did not want to see those glasses, nor that black hair, nothing about James. He forced his hand up and pulled the glasses off, pulled Harry closer.</p><p>And he stared into those dazzling green eyes, Lily's dazzling green eyes, and he almost smiled, Lily, Lily, he was going to see Lily, mother...and Dumbledore...</p><p>Then he sees no more....and his eyes are closed forever....</p><p>🐍</p><p>When Severus opened his eyes once again, he saw his mother standing there, greeting him with a watery smile. He missed his mother, he runs over her and hugs her.</p><p>He looks around. He saw Lupin with his wife,Tonks. "Oh no...their son is an orphan now..." he thought sadly. He saw Fred Weasley as well. Sirius Black, James Potter and finally....Lily...beautiful Lily.</p><p>He looks at his beautiful green eyes. He breaks away from his mother's hug and walks towards Lily.</p><p>"I am sorry...." he told her. Lily just smiled at him. "Thank you for saving my son Sev." She said.</p><p>Eileen looks at his son and smiled. They are all finally reunited once more...even it means his death.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>